dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasy
Fantasy is a world on Dragon Adventures. It can be unlocked by completing a special quest. As of now, it has three available dragons from the eggs found there. Loot Unique loot: ''' Dragonfruit, Golden Dragonfruit, Fairy Jars, Magical Crystals. '''Normal loot: Petals, leaves, wood. Dragons Taihoa (Lung dragon) This is the first dragon of the Fantasy world. It has a long body. It seems to have no wings yet it is still able to fly. It has a mere 10K HP. Zeipera (Zei) The Zeipera is the second dragon introduced in the Fantasy World. Its entire body is covered by some kind of armor. One of the best bleeder, can defeat Mother Dragon fairly easy if lets the bleed work. It has 20K HP. Mother Dragon This is the best dragon to PVP with, also the biggest dragon of the game. It has 30,000 HP and a breeding cooldown of 5 days. It is a very rare dragon, and is one of the most sought after dragons. Quest To unlock Fantasy World, you will need to complete a quest. You need to collect one egg from each of the six other worlds. then travel to the Lobby, and walk off of spawn and back on. When the world selection comes up again, scroll down and you will see 'Fantasy'. Clicking it won't take you to Fantasy yet, but will teleport you to the quest room. Once in the quest room, walk toward the end of the room where you will find a giant circle, and 6 spots equidistant with places for the eggs from each of the 6 worlds. Once all 6 eggs are placed in their slots, Fantasy will permanently be unlocked, and will teleport you to that world now instead of the quest room. It can be easy to complete if you have all the worlds. You can still buy the eggs from the shop and place them in the slots, at the expense of a lot of gold. Especially with desert and ocean, it is cheaper to buy the world and find an egg rather than to buy the egg, so be prepared for a LOT of farming and selling. Facts -Fantasy was the first world that is unlocked by a quest rather than gold.. -It reuses the same enemy animals that are also present in grass, jungle, and the desert. -The Fantasy egg is one of the most sought after eggs, as well as the Mother Dragon is by far the rarest to get from the egg, so it is the most wanted dragon of it's world. -The Mother dragon has the highest health of any dragon, along with the beetle. It is also the largest. -The Fantasy world is the best world for farming due to the abundance of rare materials. Dragonfruit, Fairy Jars, and Magic Crystals all can sell for $55 or more per item. -The Golden Dragonfruit is the easiest of the golden fruits to obtain (except from the boss). -When the Fantasy map first released, it was like a swamp. All nests including eggs were submerged. Those who have low graphics had a hard time to see while those with high graphics could see (a little bit) nests. Category:Worlds